Stranded
is an American animated survival film distributed by Paramount Pictures and Eagle Entertainment. |distributor = Paramount Pictures and Eagle Entertainment}} Plot The movie begins with Ziggy, a pirate cat wanting to sail on his ship across the seven seas, but Bigpaw tells him not to. While Bigpaw and Lenny have a conversation, Ziggy, with the help of Daniel M. Pipsqueak, sneaks away from him and begins to sail his ship. During the journey, though. Ziggy tries to make his way through the storm, but his ship gets destroyed, resulting in him floating on a piece of driftwood. He is then washed up on an island and taken in by Triton, a hawk, Phillip, an armadillo, and Ali, a crocodile. Ali then leads a hungry Ziggy to a papaya tree, but while he eats, TJ confronts Ziggy for eating papayas and Triton for allowing him on the island, with Furball, an elephant, following behind. Ziggy and TJ Foxx nearly get into a sword fight, but are stopped by Triton. Afterwards, Ziggy meets Sam and Ham, while TJ Foxx has a fight with him over whose island it is. That night, Ziggy is unable to sleep due to various howls. The howls turn out to be from the Savage Beast. Ziggy then flees from the Savage Beast, but is then cornered by the latter. After the Savage Beast bites Ziggy's arm, Ziggy swings his sword, and threatens to hurt him if he ever goes near him, causing the Savage Beast to flee in terror. Later, Triton, having watched the fight, bandages up Ziggy's arm and takes him back to bed. Three months later, Ziggy, solemnly remembering memories of his his crew, delivers a message to them in a bottle. After his friends realize that Ziggy is not a pirate captain, he becomes severly discouraged and runs away into the jungle. After Triton finds him, he reveals to Ziggy that he used to be a pirate captain, and all of the Locals were his sea mates, which encourages Ziggy. TJ calls Ziggy an immature and chases him to a high cliff. The two have a swordfight, and Ziggy nearly falls off of a cliff, but grabs onto a rope. TJ corners him and tells him that he is not a real pirate, causing Ziggy to be enraged and come up to make TJ grab onto the cliff's rope. Ziggy then cuts the rope, getting TJ to fall to his death. As the movie ends, Ziggy has not yet gotten off of the island, but hopes to do so. Cast *Walker Boone as Ziggy, a black pirate cat who is stranded on an island. *Michael Clarke Duncan as Triton, a red-tailed hawk. *Billy Connolly as Daniel M. Pipsqueak, a mouse and Ziggy's best friend. He often hides in his hat. *Frank Welker as Phillip, an armadillo who does not talk, and the Savage Beast, a red wolf. *Al Santos as TJ Foxx, a rival pirate fox. *John Stocker as Furball, a scrawny pirate elephant and TJ's lackey. He is often the subject of TJ's abuse, but sometimes parrots his words. A running gag features Furball coughing up hair stuck in his throat, frequently followed up by him saying "Hair." *Tara Strong as Ali, a crocodile. *Billy West and Tom Kenny as Sam and Ham, a badger and otter, respectively. *Trey Games as Bigpaw, Ziggy's captain who refuses to let him sail *Eric Buaza as First Mate Lenny, a squirrel. Reception Stranded got mostly postive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 99% "Certified Fresh" rating based on 123 reviews with an average rating of 9/10. The website's critical consensus reads: "Stranded's emotional yet zany tales bring out the swashbuckling best in Eagle Entertainment." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 96 out of 100, based on 35 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Awards and nominations Stranded was nominated the Academy Award for Best Director, but it lost to Saving Private Ryan. ''However, the song "Row On" won the Academy Award for Best Original Song. Home media ''Stranded was released to VHS on September 7, 1999. It later got a DVD release on October 18, 2005. It had gotten a Blu-ray release on August 28, 2012 and a 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray release on December 4, 2018. Soundtrack *Row On by Tim Laycock *Wade in the Water by Walker Boone and Al Santos *Kumbaya by Walker Boone and Billy Connolly. *Cross the Wide Seven Seas by Walker Boone, Billy Connolly, Billy West, and Tom Kenny *The Island in Your Heart by Michael Clarke Duncan and Walker Boone *Sailing There by the Backstreet Boys *Cross the Wide Seven Seas by Premium Sequel and television series *''Stranded: The Series'' premiered on September 4, 2000 on Nickelodeon and The Eagle Channel. *''Stranded off the Island'' was released on November 17, 2006. Transcript Outtakes Category:Films with outtakes